


Turmoil

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tries to fight his attraction to Jet. He fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turmoil

**Turmoil**

Zuko was having an internal battle. His dilemma was certainly too embarrassing to talk about with his Uncle Iroh. Almost everything was embarrassing with the old man. The exiled prince loved him, but sometimes wished he would just shut up. Anyway, it didn't matter. He would NOT discuss these strange, confusing, horrifying feelings that he seemed to have acquired for Jet.

"I like girls," he repeated to himself, the words becoming a mantra. "I like girls."

"Whatcha thinking about, Li?" That voice; it was smoother than the best Fire Nation butter and sensuous, a voice that made Zuko's groin twitch and tingle deliciously.

Twisting a bit on the hard wooden deck of the ferry, he scowled. "Nothing; certainly not _you_." Zuko put his hands in his lap, hoping to cover up his growing arousal. "Why don't you go away?"

"Nah," Jet replied, taking that grass stalk he always seemed to be chewing on out of his mouth and tossing it aside. "You're kind of fun to watch." The Freedom Fighter grinned then and it was all he could do not to bend down and ruffle that short brown hair. Li's reaction would be worth the trouble he was sure to get. But he resisted. Li was skittish, after all, and he would rather get a kiss a bit later than ruffle his hair now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko couldn't help himself. He wanted to ignore Jet, just curl up and sleep like his uncle had managed to do. But he couldn't. The allure of the young man was simply too great for him to overcome. And besides that, he wasn't tired. The little stealth mission with Jet and his friends had hyped him up and he was a long way from coming back down.

Jet grinned and did lean down this time, his sweet breath, smelling slightly of chicken and slightly of tea, hit Zuko in the face, tickling his nose. "You're really cute when you're flustered. I almost think that maybe you like me."

"Wha, what? I DO NOT like you. I like girls, dammit!" Zuko's shout made all the sleeping figures stir.

"Ha, well, if you're going to yell, maybe we should go somewhere more private. And who says I meant like me _that_ way? Maybe I meant you like me as a friend." He was laughing now, a melodious sound that caused Zuko's groin to ache even further.

"I _know_ what you meant," Zuko growled. "And I don't like you." He sounded less certain now. The prince thought of Mai briefly, the girl he had left behind. Guilt made him flush. Why did these stupid, strange things always happen to him?

"Come on, Li, let's go." He held his hand out to Zuko, not thinking the scarred boy would take it.

Predictably, Zuko pushed it aside but he _did_ stand up and walked with the Freedom Fighter across the deck, up some stairs and into a lonely corner. "So, I'm here. What is it you want exactly?"

The moonlight sparkled on the water and the air was soft and mild. Were it not for the masses of snoring and muttering refugees, the setting might be considered romantic.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Jet teased. He grabbed hold of Zuko's chin and before the boy could protest, pressed firm, warm lips against firm, warmer ones.

The kiss was brief, almost chaste, and Zuko found himself wanting more once Jet moved back again. He grabbed hold of Jet's shirt and yanked him hard, kissing the Freedom Fighter clumsily.

"See, you _do_ like me," he smirked.

Zuko frowned. "Shut up!" He didn't deny it though and kissed Jet again.


End file.
